


Alcohol Magic

by ohmayabird



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmayabird/pseuds/ohmayabird
Summary: Natsu needed no one. Well, except for this cute blonde that has this huge imagination that often drives him crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
> I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

There comes a time for a person when he/she first tastes the bitter sweetness of alcohol. In fact, there's always this liquid magic that comes with it. Sometimes it could be being super honest, being cute, weeping or plain bossy. But those things only happen when you're completely drunk. Lightweight or not, they will come.

In school and during school activities, they forbid alcohol. But, somehow someone always manages to slip in a bottle or two from the crazy president. And dare he say it, a bossy, crazy and scary drunk she is.

No one bothered to warn him about some of the girl's in his class was drunk. Standing by the door he watched them, not making any unnecessary movements. Afraid that it might cause him his death.

His eyes wandered around the room, looking for someone. There sat a girl with blonde hair with flushed cheeks and eyes hazy. In her hand was a shot glass, her lips in a pout. He smiled at her drunken state. _How cute could she get?_ He thought, letting out a chuckle.  
  
The drunk blonde heard him. She turned around to face him, her glassy eyes stared at his blurry form. She crawled like a cat towards him. His figure duplicating the more she moved towards him. "Wah~ there’s two Natsu's!"

He sighed, feeling a sense of deja vu. He lost count at how many times he had to look after her when she got drunk. He knew that she was a lightweight in drinking. Yet, he always found her adorable during her vulnerable state. She transforms into this adorable, cuddly girl during those times.

"Come here Lucy, time for bed." He crouched down and spread open his arms for her, waiting for her to crawl in. The more she closed in on him, the more of a frown she showed. His eyebrow arched in question. "What is it, Luce? Are you hurt?"

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her nod, as she tucked her face against his neck. He stood up with her in his arms. His right hand caressing her head as he headed for his room. A privilege he got when he helped the headmaster.

A familiar figure caught his attention away from the blonde in his arms. He paused, "Your girl is being a demon again Jellal."

"I can see that, Natsu." The eye tattoo bearing boy retorted. A friendly smile was on his lips as he eyed the boy with pink hair carrying the drunk blonde. Jellal knew that Natsu had a soft spot for the blonde, even if she always rejected him. Well, anyone could see the playboy's feelings for the girl, except for the girl herself.

"Get her to bed and no funny business Natsu," Jellal warned, feeling like an older brother of the blonde. Laxus, her older brother who didn't come to the field trip, knew that guarding Lucy would have to be his job. _Unless Natsu finally succeeds in asking her out._

Both of the guys flinched as they heard a loud crash from the direction Natsu came from. They sighed and stared at each other.

"I better go get Erza, before she destroys the place."

"I still don't see what you see in that red head demon."

Jellal chuckled, patting Natsu's shoulder as he headed his way. "As they say, love is blind."

Natsu continued his way back to his room, feeling Lucy's soft breath on his neck felt perfect. _Why won't you like me back already you weirdo?_ He mused as he entered his room. Shutting the door with his foot, he went straight to his bed. Putting the buzz out blonde down.

He stared at her sleeping form, a frown on his lips. _Should I change her? But if I do, she'll get mad at me in the morning. And if that happens she might not even talk to me anymore!_

A whine pulled him out of his internal turmoil. He watched as Lucy started flinching from sleep. She started tugging on her clothes and then sat up while fumbling with the buttons. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks the minute he saw her creamy breasts hugged by a lacy black bra. Of course, he saw her with minimalist clothes, but her undressing in front of him was a different story. At the back of his mind, he could hear _"Stop her!"_ repeat over and over, snapping him out of his trance. "Lucy stop! Stop that right now!" He warned her, snatching her wrists in his hands.

A pout appeared on the blonde's lips, "But it's hot!" She whined, drunk eyes pleaded up at him. "Natchuu~"

He blushed. "No Lucy." He flinched when he saw her eyes start to tear up. _Idiot! Way to go make your crush cry!_ "Okay, I'll give you some of my clothes to change into. Will you be a good girl and put them on?"

The tears retreated. A smile appearing on her lips, an 'Uh!' was her only response to him. Did he forget to mention how he adored her drunken state?

He let go of her wrists and then stood up. Watching her stay still as if she was waiting. He smiled and then went to search for his bag. He started pulling out one of his favorite black shirt and some basketball shorts. He went back to the blonde and placed the clothes in her lap.

"Will you change into them once I go inside the bathroom?" He asked the blonde as if he was talking to a child. Her nod was the only answer he needed. Grinning, he patted her head and then proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower before going to bed.

He would be jumping for joy at the idea that he was alone with Lucy around this time. Yet, when she was drunk and all cute on him. He wished that she was his girlfriend so that he wouldn't worry about cuddling with her. It wasn't like he wanted girls around him, they crowded around him like moths. But, he had this eye on one flame that didn't seem to notice his honest feelings for her.

Turning the shower off, he sighed. Drying himself as he thought of another plan to make the girl on the other side of the door finally fall for him. Whenever she blushed around him, he always thought that her feelings might be the same as his. But, when he tries to ask her out, she would always turn him down. And in her poisonous words, "Go back to your girls" would be coming out of her mouth.

He would always get frustrated at her. He couldn't understand why she can't see that he was madly in love with her and only her. If it was because of the girls, she didn't have to worry about them since he didn't like even one of them. But he did like the times that the blonde would get jealous over them. In all honesty, she didn't need to get jealous of them since she's the one that he likes.  
  
"Why'd she have to be so stubborn?" He whined, putting on a plain black shirt and some boxers. Once done, he stepped out of the bathroom and strolled towards the bed where a sleeping blonde lay.  
Noticing that the basketball shorts he gave her were still on the bed. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, again. He knew that she was only wearing his shirt over her undergarments. _Are you trying to test my patience, Luce?!_

Natsu paced, thinking whether he should sleep with her and taste her wrath in the morning. There was a couch in his room and he could sleep there, leaving Lucy alone in the bed like the gentleman he was. His pacing stopped when he heard a whine.

"Does it hurt anywhere Luce?" He asked, stopping on her side of the bed. Kneeling down, he brushed away her bangs. "Where does it hurt?"

Her whimpers continued as she placed her left hand on top of her chest. "It hurts~"

"Your chest hurts? Wait let me call someone-"

A tug on his shirt stopped him from leaving. His onyx eyes found her hand clutching his shirt, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Hurts~"

"I promise I'll be quick Luce, let me call-"

"Heart...It hurts~" She whined, sniffing.

"Your heart hurts?" He asked, confused. "Why does your heart hurt Luce?"

A pout appeared on her lips, her tears not stopping. "Natchuu doesn't like me."

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, he stared at her. "I don't like you?"

"Natchuu doesn't like me! He likes Lisanna!" She cried, almost weeping at this point.

Like an idiot, his mouth was wide open. "What makes you think I like Lisanna?" He asked, flabbergasted at her response.

"Chuu~" She sniffed, "Saw them kissing~"

"I kissed Lisanna?!" Natsu asked, eyes growing wide. _When the hell did I kiss that white haired witch?!_ Smiling at the weeping blonde, "When did you see them, Lucy?"

To his surprise, the blonde 'humped' at him and turned on her other side. Her back now facing him. He felt his face muscle twitch, "Come on Lucy, tell me when you saw them kiss."

"No~" Was Lucy's stubborn reply.

He felt another twitch. "Why won't you tell me?"

He saw her glance over her shoulder, the tips of her ears turning pink. "You'll tell them... And then Natchuu'll stop talking to me~"

He blinked at her and then pinched his nose. After taking a deep breath, his lips spreading into a soft smile.

"I won't tell. Promise." He cooed, holding his pinky finger up for her. Her dark orbs stared at his pinky finger for what seemed like ages. Before, she wrapped her own pinky finger with his.

"You, promise?" She asked, heart-melting cuteness. _My heart can't contain all that cuteness, Luce!_ "I promise."

Biting her lips, she fidgeted with his fingers. "I-I saw them yesterday during the break at the lake." She muttered.

"Yesterday?"

Natsu started thinking back to yesterday's events. Their year level hiked on top of a mountain, they took a break at the lake they found half way up. And then he spotted Lisanna and decided to ask for her advice on how he could make Lucy fall for him. They weren't that far from the other students when they were talking. But, they did try to hide that they were having a discussion. _We were only talking! We were only hiding because I asked! If Gray and the rest saw me asking help, they'd never let it down! What the hell is this girl thinking?!_

His onyx eyes stared at the flushed face of his crush. Biting his lip from laughing out loud, he shook his head. _Just a big misunderstanding. You and your imagination Luce._ "How about you go to sleep now?" He whispered, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Somehow her hands managed to clutch his shirt, again. "Stay?" She asked, eyes still misty and glazed with sleep.

"Stay." He smiled, standing up to walk across the room to close the light switch off. He sauntered up to the couch and decided to use it for the night. But, when he was about to lay down a soft "bed" came from the blonde.

For the sake of his well-being, he unlocked his phone and held the camera up to record her. "You want me to sleep on the bed with you?" The light from the bed table was bright enough for him to record her. She nodded at his question and laid back on the pillows. The sight of her bare legs ignited another wave of blush across his cheeks.

Moving to sit on the bed, he continued. "Do you promise not to hit me in the morning?" Another nod came from the blonde. Testing his luck, he asked his final question. "Do you like me?"

"No."

His heart sank, about to lock his phone- "I love Natchuu." stopped him.

"You love me?" He asked, flabbergasted. His lips tugging into a grin.

Yet, Lucy pouted at him. "Not you! Natchuu! Lucy loves Natchuu!"

His heart thumped louder and started beating faster. He could feel those stupid butterflies in his stomach flutter in joy. "Okay, you love Natsu. I get it." He grinned, locking his phone. Placing it on top of the bedside table and then turning the light's switch off.

He then slid the covers on top of them, his hand was itching to pull her close. To his surprise, Lucy snuggled closer to him, her arm draped across his stomach in a form of a hug. Natsu wanted to enjoy this moment, Lucy in his arms. Carefully, he slid his hand beneath her head and then pulled her closer. Just like the lover's embrace he had imagined many times.

"Goodnight Lucy." He mumbled, kissing her temples. Allowing sleep to pull him into the dark abyss.

* * *

 

"Natsu Dragneel! You friggin' brat! Where's my sis-"

The loud shout and slamming of the door awoke the sleeping figures on the bed. While the intruder, gobsmacked stared at them. His blood was boiling at the sight in front of him.

"What the hell-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: I’m thinking a two-shot? On another note~ HakXYona just happened!?! Fudge?!  
> memo2: My twitter and Tumblr are under the same name: ohmayabird ; I’ll be more than happy to talk to you guys there! Adios!   
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story 'Temptress Heartfilia'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡Leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
> I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

He was mad. No wait- he was furious. Being away from Lucy always didn't sit well with him. He couldn't do anything about it in the past since he didn't know what her feelings for him were. Yet, now that he knew that she returned his feelings. He was feeling livid at Laxus for being a jerk and keeping Lucy away from him. Natsu always knew that Laxus was this big softy when it came to his sister. But, he was being too overprotective of her that it's making him lose his mind. And this has been going on for at least a week already. He didn't even see Lucy during the weekends. He dragged her out of my room that morning- _that jerk!_

 

"Why do you look like you're constipated or something?"

 

He growled in warning, "Shut it Popsicle."

 

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

 

"I mean it Gray, leave me alone." Natsu barked, glaring at the dark haired boy that sat beside him.

 

Gray sighed, "You know that Laxus is just protecting her right?" He asked, his eyes catching sight of the blonde siblings from across the cafeteria. Lucy, from the looks of it, was trying not to laugh. While Laxus was busy talking, all smiles, and whatnot for his sister.

 

"I know..." Natsu muttered, onyx eyes trained on the same pair of siblings that Gray was looking at. "Laxus is just getting on my nerves when he hogs Lucy to himself."

 

"He always manages to pull her away from me." Gray heard the sadness in the pinkette's voice.

 

Gray, although he wouldn't admit it, flame breaths predicament concerned him. Sure the two of them would often be in a brawl, but that's how they speak. In the years that they grew up together, everyone knew that both Gray and Natsu were best friends. It was amusing that they didn't want to admit it.  But, others could clearly see that they had each other back. And Gray knew that Natsu liked Lucy. No wait- Gray could definitely say that Natsu was in love with the blonde weirdo. He would always see that sparkle in his eye when he was with Lucy. Even when they were in class, the cotton-candy hair was thinking about Lucy. It was nauseating at some point that he wanted to gag.

 

And Gray would admit that Lucy was good for Natsu. Even if he himself liked the blonde at one point. But, soon he noticed that his feelings for the blonde were actually that of a brother's. While Lucy was like the little sister he never had. Their playful banters would always be the highlight of his day. Way before he actually accepted his feelings for liking a certain blue-haired stalker.

 

Seeing as Natsu's mood wasn't getting any better, he noted to try and talk to Laxus. Try and coax him to lay-off the over-protective act. Or else he might get another taste of Natsu's sucker punch. _And it hurts like hell! But I'm not telling him that!_

 

_KRRIINGGG!_

 

"Come on loverboy," Gray muttered, pulling on Natsu's arm. But the boy was too busy watching Lucy from afar. "You'll see her after classes. Right now we have a quiz to finish."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Stop shouting idiot, we'll be late. Hurry up slowpoke." Gray grumbled as he headed out of the cafeteria. Natsu rambling behind him about not knowing that they had a quiz. Which he didn't study for.

 

A pair of doe chocolate orbs watched the two boys leave the cafeteria. A pout on her lips, "Stupid Natsu."

 

"What about Natsu being stupid Lu-chan?"

 

The blonde flinched as she turned around to face her best friend. "Stop scaring me Levy-chan! Come on we'll be late for class."

 

"But you still haven't answered my question~" Levy whined.

 

Quirking an eyebrow at the smaller girl, "What question?" Acting dumb. Of course, she knew what her question was, but she wasn't exactly sure how she should answer it.

 

"About Natsu being stupid, silly~" Levy grinned. She noticed the blush that appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "Ara ara~ What are you blushing for?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Levy-chan!" Lucy squeaked as she fast-walked away from the bookworm.

 

_It sure is fun messing with Lu-chan. No wonder Natsu always teases her._

:

"Lucy, will you be okay going home alone?" Laxus asked the smaller blonde, "I forgot about the soccer meeting Mira mentioned."

 

"Of course I'll be fine Laxus-nii! Besides~" Lucy smiled up at her brother. A not so innocent smile on her lips, he noted. "When are you going to ask Mira out?"

 

The older blond coughed as his saliva went down the wrong tube, "What the hell are you talking about?!" He grunted, ignoring the Cheshire-like grin his sister had.

 

Lucy giggled, "I didn't know you were such a tsundere Laxus-nii!"

 

"I am not!"

 

"Right~ go to your meeting already and say hi to Mira for me~" Lucy instructed. She waved back at her brother as she pushed him towards the direction of the soccer team. Laxus grumbled as he waved back at his sister and then went his way.

 

"I want some pizza~" Lucy whined as she stared up at the crimson sky. The moon peeking as night came close.

 

"I'm craving for some pizza too." A voice startled her. Her line of sight went to the owner of the voice. A familiar rambunctious boy standing in front of her. "Want to have dinner with me, Luce?" He asked, grinning at her with his toothy grin.

 

Feeling her cheeks heat up she asked, "Don't you have a date today?"

 

A pink eyebrow quirked up at her, "Yeah, I do." His grin slipping into a smirk as soon as he saw her pout. "And she's actually standing in front of me."

 

"Wha- I'm not going on a date with you!" She shrieked, walking away from him. Her pace hastened when she heard his chuckle.

 

A warm hand engulfed her hand, sending shivers up her arm. Long, calloused yet slender fingers weaved with her own. "Come on, my treat. So dinner?"

 

Warm onyx eyes stared down at her, _thump thump._ "F-Fine!"

 

"Is your hand sweaty?" Natsu asked, "Or is that mine?"

 

Lucy's cheeks blazed in embarrassment, immediately she pulled her hand away from his. "What are you talking about idiot!" _Stupid heart calm down already!_

 

Natsu chuckled, "I don't mind if it's you, Lucy." He grabbed the hand he was holding before and then proceeded to weave his fingers with hers again. He squeezed it for emphasis. "Don't let go this time, okay?"

Lucy's heart stuttered. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. She turned her head away from him. Her eyes looking at the pavement beneath her feet _. Stop looking at me or I just might lose it Natsu!_

 

"So..." He started, "My place after or yours?"

 

_Whack!_

 

"Owww! I was kidding!"

:

"What are you grumbling about Laxus?" An angelic voice asked.

 

The boy in question sighed, "Nothing Mira. Lucy said 'hi' by the way."

 

Big blue eyes stared at him, blinking in thought. Soon a smile spread on her lips. "So it's about Lucy?"

 

"Yes-uh no?" He sweat-dropped.

 

Mira giggled, "Did you just say that in a form of a question?"

 

"Uh no?" Laxus exhaled. He didn't get flustered. Never. But, whenever he talked to the gorgeous blue-eyed, white-haired soccer manager. He always finds himself unable to keep his cool. _Stupid Lucy for putting that question inside my head!_

 

_When are you going to ask Mira out?_ Dark colored eyes stared at her back. The white-haired soccer manager was busy placing stacks of paper inside a box. Laxus stood up as soon as he saw the box fill up.

 

"Hey, Mira?" Laxus started. He grabbed the box from her hands and placed it on top of the cabinet. "Will you go out with me?"

A gasp escaped her lips, "What?"

 

"Will you go out with me, Mira?" Laxus asked again, his eyes staring into her ocean colored orbs. A pretty pink colored her cheeks at his stare. "Mira?"

 

"Ohh- uh... yes I'll go out with you." She answered, shyly twiddling with her thumbs.

 

An expectant look crossed his face as he stared at her. "You don't sound so sure." He asked in a gruff voice.

 

"I'm sure!" Mira answered, a little too quickly for her own liking. "It's just I never knew you liked me that way too."

 

"Too?"

 

She nodded, smiling up at him. "I've liked you since you joined the team, idiot."

 

"Well," He grinned, snaking his arms around her curvy waist. "Seems like we fell for each other at the same time."

 

"You're an idiot for not doing anything until now." She muttered, "But if we're going to date can I ask you one big favor?"

 

Quirking an eyebrow at her, he asked. "What is it?"

 

An innocent smile appeared on her lips. One that was like his little sisters', but this one seemed scarier- devious even. "Will you let Natsu date Lucy?"

 

"Huh?" Laxus asked like an idiot. "Why the hell should I?"

 

Mira pouted at him, "But they look so cute together!" She whined. "Don't you want to have a double date with them?"

 

"Of course I don't!"

 

"But Laxusss~~~"

.

"Gray-sama! Look over there!" The female that was talking in third person pointed at a restaurant. Her arms wrapped around the male's arm. "Isn't that Natsu-san and Love Rival?"

 

"Juvia, Lucy's not your Love Rival." Gray sighed, looking at the said restaurant. "As you can see those two love each other. Lucy's too stubborn to admit it and Natsu's an idiot."

 

"But Juvia is sure that Love Rival has feelings for Gray-sama," Juvia whined at the male.

 

"Juvia," Gray started, leaning down towards the said girl's face. His lips touching hers, steady and unmoving. While Juvia stood stiff as a rock, her eyes staring straight into his dark orbs. Gray then pulled away, cheeks tinted in pink. "I like you, like you like me. Do you understand?"

 

"Y-yes Gray-sama," She squeaked. Her pale complexion changed to pink and then red. "Juvia loves Gray-sama so much!"

 

"D-Don't blurt it out!" He shrieked like a little girl with matching pink-tinted cheeks.

 

"Can you two not make love out in the open?" A voice asked, "It's making me sick."

 

Both Gray and Juvia turned to the owner of the voice and found Gajeel staring at them in disgust. Levy slung over his shoulder like some sack of rice.

 

"Put me down Gajeel!" Levy demanded, hitting his back with her fists. "Where the hell are you even taking me?"

 

"To some horror movie," He begrudgingly answered. Annoyance built up inside him due to her constant hits on his back. He decided to finally place the midget down and avoid getting a sore back. "And then dinner or something."

 

"Or something?" Levy teased. Shyly smiling up at him, her lips stretching into a grin when she saw his cheeks change color.

 

"There's a motel a few blocks here," Gray suggested. "You two need it. Immediately."

 

"Shut your trap Popsicle!" Gajeel warned, ready to punch his face.

 

"Juvia wants to go the motel with Gray-sama!"

 

The small blue-haired bookworm sweat-dropped at her friend's choice of words. "You should probably keep that to yourself Juvia."

 

But, Levy's own opinion fell on deaf ears as the other girl was busy rooting for her love. Both of the boys were busy at each other's throats to even listen to Levy's frantic calls of _'stop that!'_ or _'you guys are causing a scene!_ ' and so on.

 

"Hey Juvia, do you and Gray want to join us to the movies?" Levy asked, loud enough for the bickering boys to hear.

 

"Oh! Juvia would love too!" Juvia gushed as she clasped her hands with the smaller girl. "Juvia would love to watch a movie with Gray-sama!"

 

"Oi Juvia! I don't want to watch a movie with this iron-brain!"

 

"Same here Shrimp! I don't want to be anywhere near this stripper!"

 

"Who you calling a stripper!"

 

Gajeel smirked at him, "Why don't you look at yourself, stripper!"

 

"Why yo- GAH!!! Where did my clothes go?!"

 

The usual chaos ensued. Juvia was busy collecting her beloved Gray-sama's clothes in the perimeter. Gajeel was busy cackling at Gray and Levy? She could feel a headache forming because of her friends.

.

"Erza?" A voiced called.

 

"Yes, Jellal?" The girl in question asked. She was far too concentrated on her work to even look at the boy.

 

Feeling neglected, he sauntered closer to her sitting form. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

 

_SNAP!_

 

Jellal was looking at Erza's hand. No wait- he was looking at the pen that Erza was holding. Now split into two. Did he mention that it was a pen? He chuckled, hands grabbing the massacred pen. He then disposed of the pen in the trash bin.

 

Jellal wondered why she would always get flustered in his presence. "Shall we go for dinner then?"

 

The scary red-haired female squeaked, a cute one at that. "I accept-uh I mean! U-Understood! No! I-I meant YES!" She fumbled with her words. Her face flushed the same shade as her hair.

 

The blue haired boy always liked the idea of being with the red head. _There's never a dull moment when I'm with her._

:

"Hey, Luce?"

 

"Yes, Natsu?"

 

The blonde was busy savoring her ice cream as they walked around the park. His hands played with her unoccupied hand. He wondered what else was soft besides her hands.

 

"Be my girlfriend." He said.

 

Lucy stopped walking. Her mouth wide open like a fish. Her eyelids opened and closed as she stared at him. "Yo-you! I don't want to be your girlfriend!" She shrieked. Her ice cream long forgotten since she dropped it earlier out of shock.

 

Natsu smirked devilishly at her. "Liar."

 

His onyx eyes caught her blushing. _I wonder how far it spreads._ "I know you love me, Luce."

 

"I do not!" She protested, stomping her feet like a kid. "I don't love you, idiot!"

 

"Uh-uh~" The pink haired boy taunted, "I have proof that you can't deny."

 

"Proof?" She asked, confused. "What proof?"

 

He snickered at her, irking her more. He then decided to pull out his phone and scrolled through his videos. He clicked on the top and most recent one he had. "This proof."

 

It was the video he recorded a week ago during their field trip. He handed her his phone for her to watch. Her brown eyes watched the video that was playing.

 

_"You want me to sleep on the bed with you?"_ Lucy's eyes grew large when she saw herself, her drunken self-nod at his question.

 

Natsu watched her eyes grow larger than it already was. _"Do you promise not to hit me in the morning?"_

 

_"Do you like me?"_

 

_"No."_ At this Lucy let out a sigh of relief, only for her breath to hitch.

 

_"I love Natchuu."_

_"You love me?"_

_"Not you! Natchuu! Lucy loves Natchuu!"_

 

As soon as the video ended, Natsu took his phone from the stunned Lucy. She didn't blink, her jaw was too wide that Natsu kept thinking of something else to do with it. He couldn't even see the difference between her flushed face to the demon's red hue of a hair.

 

"Made you speechless didn't I?" He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then pulled her body to him. Lucy's adorable 'eep' made him chuckle. Letting him fall for her more and more.

 

"So..." He started. One of his hand coming up to caress her cheek. Keeping her eyes locked with his. "Be my girlfriend, Lucy?"

 

He leaned closer. Lucy could feel his breath ghost over her face. Her brown orbs mesmerized by his twinkling onyx orbs. While his nearing lips made the pitter patter of her heart more prominent.

 

"Yes." She whispered the moment their lips touched.

 

Natsu noted that Lucy's lips were far softer than her hands. He wanted to nibble at them. And nibble he did. His hand that was caressing her cheek earlier was now tangled in her golden locks. While Lucy's arms snaked around his neck. Seemingly pulling him closer. He was surprised to feel her tongue glide across his lips, asking for permission. Who was he to deny her entry? Of course, Natsu opened his mouth for his lady love. Letting their tongues tango.

 

They didn't know how long they were kissing- French kissing. The lack of oxygen had them pulling away from each other.

 

Their foreheads pressed against each other as they tried to regain their breath. "You're not going to deny that you love me, right?"

 

Lucy playfully pouted, "I'm never drinking anything that Cana offers ever again."

 

Natsu grinned, pecking her lips. "Don't worry Lucy, Natchuu loves Lushii too!"

 

She slapped his arm at his teasing. "Stop! I sounded like a retard that time!"

 

"Eh? Don't you always?" Natsu earned another slap for that comment. Lucy glared at him, but Natsu knew she didn't mean it since she was still blushing cutely.

 

"Natsu Dragneel! You friggin' brat! I'm not going to let you date my sister!" Laxus roared at them. His huge, bulky figure stalked towards them.

 

Mira grabbed his arm, "Laxus! Don't interrupt them!" Magically, Laxus stopped and decided to glare instead at the pinkette.

 

"Natsu! How dare you take advantage of Lucy!"

 

"Now, now Erza. We should congratulate them." Jellal chastised, clasping his hands with the student president. Miraculously, Erza behaved like a little girl.

 

"Wow. I didn't know that demon was tamable." Gray mumbled, watching Erza fidget like a school girl in Jellal's hold.

 

"Congratulations Lu-chan!"

 

"Juvia is happy for you Love Rival! Now Gray-sama is all Juvia's~"

 

"I was hoping you'd get smacked to death by Sparky, Salamander." Gajeel scoffed, watching his little bookworm tease Bunny Girl.

 

"Wait a second! What are you guys doing here?!" Natsu bellowed. Pointing an accusing finger at the intruders. _Stupid people ruining my moment with Lucy._

 

"Mira pulled me here," Laxus said through gritted teeth. He was still glaring daggers at Natsu.

 

"Mira told me to go here, so we did," Levy answered. Her eyes then went back to her blonde best friend. "So Lu-chan, I guess your anniversary will be on White Day?"

 

"Oh, my Mavis! I forgot today was White Day!" The blonde cried.

 

"You really are a weirdo, Luce." Natsu chuckled, "Happy White Day." Once again Natsu's lips were on hers. He ignored their friend's gasps of surprise. Gray and Gajeels outburst of disgusts. And even Laxus threats of killing him in his sleep for touching his sister. He was just happy that he finally got his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: I hope I’m not too late to greet everyone a Happy White Day! Please do support me by buying me a coffee :D My Kofi link is up on my tumblr and here on my FFN profile account.  
> memo2: English isn’t my mother tongue. So, please forgive me for the awful grammar mistakes. It’s eating at me honestly.  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story 'Temptress Heartfilia'  
> ｡◕‿◕｡Leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
